The Brotherhood Of The Traveling Journal
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The boys and girls are sent to a camp and Rachel has a project that will make the boys learn more about themselves, love, and the importance of having fun and being a kid for a while longer
1. Angry Wally Meets Crazy Sonya

The sun beat down through the windows of the bus as the blonde Aussie grumbled going back to a black composition book he was writing in which he told nobody about.

"_Dear journal_

_She looked at me again today and asked if I was going to Summer camp, it's her fault I'm in this cruddy sitch in the first cruddy place. If she wasn't so cruddy pretty my eyes would have been able to avoid her but they can't and neither can I. She's got herself a crush on John Ward he's the poet type a real charmer, now how the crud am I supposed to compete with that? I mean you should see his black hair it's so long and shaggy that he makes the cruddy stuff blow in the wind just to make girl's notice him my crush included. John's going to camp this Summer too but he has his eyes on Fanny Fullbright and let's hope it stays that way for a very long time, Fanny's going to pulverize him when she finds out he likes her likes her instead of just likes her. Fanny's not the I love you type she never has been but I think I found a distraction to maybe get my crush to notice me and her name's Sonya Daniels Numbah 83 to the agents. If I can get Sonya to agree to be my decoy then maybe my crush will start to see how cute I really am. The question is how is an Aussie fighter like me going to get the cutest twelve year old in all the world to notice them? I know I can be a charmer if I really tried I just need practice and Sonya just so happens to be my charming punching bag. I'll use all my charm on her and see if she falls for it and if she does then more power to me journal. Anyways I have nothing to lose do I? So I'll write back when I approach Sonya and then maybe my crush will notice me and not cruddy John See ya_

_ Wally Beatles_

Wally shut the composition book and noticed his crush Kuki Sanban now with black hair and pink highlights in it banging the green bus seat in front of her like a drum.

"_I can feel it _

_Coming in the air tonight_

_Oh lord_

_And I've been_

_Waiting for this Summer for all my life_" Kuki belted out pounding on the front bus seat with her hands.

Wally stood up as the driver gave him a questionable look and Wally approached a blonde girl texting somebody on her phone.

"Uhh Numbah 83 is this seat taken or may I sit with you?, I mean it isn't saved is it?" Wally asked as Sonya Daniels giggled her angel laugh and patted next to her.

"Wally Beatles you know I always have a seat for you, I mean you're my bodyguard kind of like Kevin Costner in that movie just without the accent" Sonya said as Wally sat next to her and noticed an envelope in Sonya's side pocket.

"My job for the Summer everybody has one, I just got mine early because I'm Supreme Leader since 362 stepped down and I jumped at the chance".

Wally noticed Sonya wearing a pair of jean shorts too short for her and a top that barely hid her bra straps or her stomach and she saw him looking at her.

"Take a picture Walls it'll last longer, anyways I know you aren't such an eager beaver just to sit next to me, so tell it to me straight cute Aussie, why are you sitting next to me and not your crush?".

"Sonya here's the deal Kuki's got her eyes on John Ward, he's got his eyes on Fanny Fullbright, she has her eyes on nobody but herself, and well you I figured could be my girlfriend and new main squeeze if you ike" Wally said as Sonya stared into his eyes shaking her head no.

"Wally I've known you for a long time and I k now you're lying to me like a rug right now, so until you can tell me why you wanted to sit here you can skedaddle" Sonya said pointing to the empty seat in back of Kuki.

"Fine the truth is I wanted to date you so Kuki would get her mind off John and maybe see me as good boyfriend material, then you can have whoever you like, I get Kuki, and everybody's cruddy happy".

Sonya scanned Wally's eyes for lies and couldn't find one and a smirk came over her face pulling out her pocketbook and taking her wallet out.

"Fine but it'll cost you Wally and I'm not a cheap date either, word on the street is you got yourself a nice little allowance on you and I want my cut" Sonya said opening her wallet as Wally looked at her confused.

"$50.00 a date and if you can't handle that find somebody who'll go for those quarter rings you win in gumball machines or something, and I want the $50.00 up front Beatles".

"Fine here you cruddy gold digger I just hope that money goes towards something useful to my plan, I mean what does Mrs. I'm The Supreme Leader need with $50.00 anyways?"

"Look you want me to play make believe and playing make believe costs green and lots of it, now get over it and read these rules I have for daters while I freshen my makeup up a bit".

A list a mile long rolled out in front of Wally as Sonya giggled taking her makeup mirror out and applying lip gloss to her lips.

"You expect me to change my wardrobe for you?, and buy you tickets to the Justin Bieber concert going on tonight across the lake?" Wally asked as Sonya nodded sneering at him.

"As I said Wally I don't come cheap and neither does make believe world where we're dating or supposedly dating, keep reading the demands get so much better as you go through them" Sonya said humming One Time under her breath knowing Wally was going to give in to her demands.

"What are all these cutey, puppy wuppy, apple pie, baa baa black sheep, Kangaroo, Koala, Munchkin, and of course my favorite name Prince Of The Supreme Leader To The Kids Next Door?" Wally asked as Sonya grinned looking into his eyes.

"Their pet names you know all boyfriends and girlfriends have them and their going to be what I shout across the lake to you if I see you, so chose three and those will be what I shout".

Wally groaned circling three names and passing the list back to Sonya as she giggled liking his choices a lot.

"Puppy Wuppy, Kangaroo, and Prince Of The Supreme Leader To The Kids Next Door, looks like I have what I'll call you now continue reading and when you get to my pet names their already circled and get used to calling me them because I won't respond to Sonya to you anymore".

Wally saw a list in pink pen and saw three of the most embarrassing names ever circled as Sonya giggled looking at him waiting for a pet name.

"Ok I'm not calling you Pookie, Honey, or Kitten you can just forget it and I want my $50.00 back Sonya" Wally said as Sonya grinned looking over at Kuki bobbing her head to her IPod.

"Gee Kangaroo it'd be a real shame if Kuki found out how you felt about her, a real shame indeed and if you back out now Kangaroo I'll tell her then we'll see how she handles liars shall we?" Sonya asked a secretive grin on her face.

"I never lied to her so go ahead and tell her Sonya, I used to think you were cute but I found out that you're twisted and want me to go on your rollercoaster ride with you".

Wally made to walk off but Sonya thinking quick grabbed Wally and kissed him making sure Kuki was watching them.

"Talk yourself out of that one loverboy, looks like Kuki's staring right at us and she even took her IPod headphones off which is rarer than rare".

Wally walked up to Kuki's bus seat as she looked at the purple smudge occupying Wally's lips as Sonya waved flirtatiously at Wally grinning.

"Wally I didn't know Sonya and you were dating, I'd be careful if I were you she has a flu and that kiss looked like germ city to me" Kuki said spraying herself with disinfectant.

"Sonya and I aren't dating Kooks she's turned into one of those crazy if I can't have you no one can girl's and I don't want her" Wally said as Kuki gasped and smacked him across the face.

"How could you say such a mean thing about such a sweet girl Wally, now you march up there and make yourself fall in love with her this instant mister".

"What if I said I didn't want Sonya Kooks, what if I said I wanted you whether John Ward was in the picture or not?".

"Well then I'd say no I mean just look how you treat poor Sonya all frail and stuff, a good boyfriend would be feeding her soup and making the poor thing feel better, and I would never date a guy like you Wallabee Gregory Beatles".

"She set that kiss up Kuki, she wanted me to kiss her so I could look like I was in love with her and she could make me call her weird names like Pookie, Honey, and Kitten".

Sonya hearing her cue walked up and played a Dictaphone with Wally's scheme on it as Kuki gasped after every sentence and slapped Wally turning her back on him.

"I believe you have a girlfriend to care for Wally, she has the flu and it's your duty to make her feel better mister" Kuki said pointing back to Sonya's seat as she grabbed Wally's hand skipping back to the seat.

"Get the picture yet Wally?, we're stuck together like super glue and paper and the only way out is making me break up with you which FYI is never ever, ever, ever, ever, not in a bazillion years ever going to happen" Sonya said giggling and ruffling Wally's hair.

"And what if I won't be your boyfriend, what if I refuse to even be in the same continent as you, what if I deny you're advances?" Wally asked as Sonya snickered and shifted her body so it touched Wally's.

"My warm body may have a thing or two to say in the matter, my pretty blue eyes have something they'd like to say, my cute ponytail also wants to join the conversation, and last but not least I'm sure Fanny Fullbright can help me reel you in little fish".

Wally stood up giggling and sitting back in front of Kuki to admire her as Sonya got an I have a plan look in her eyes and dialed Fanny's cell number.

"You've got Fanny Sone so what can I do for the newest Supreme Leader of the KND today?, and please say it's something I have to get my hands dirty for" Fanny said picking her phone up after the first ring.

"Get them as dirty as you want Fan, see I have a crush on Wally Beatles but he has a crush on Kuki Sanban, she has a crush on John, he has a crush on you and I need you to help reel Wally in" Sonya said as Fanny grinned liking where the conversation was going.

"I got Lee to date you didn't I girl?, and please tell me you didn't say a boy had a crush on little old me especially a goodie, goodie like John Ward".

"He does have one on you but that doesn't mean you have to date him and thanks a bunch Fan, the usual fee I take it?".

"No girl I got you and just remember you are now Supreme Leader of the KND, I served under Rachel and I'll serve under you too" Fanny said as Sonya giggled and hung up watching Fanny run to catch up with Wally.

"Last stop everybody out and leave nothing behind because I really don't feel like coming back here tonight because somebody left a teddy they can't live without" The driver said as Kuki clutched a raggedy bear full of patches and kissed it.

"That was one time and it's not like I was worried about Mr. Snuggles while I applied makeup last year" Kuki said stepping onto the dusty trail letting the sun beat against her pale skin.

"All right troops you know the drill if you see your suitcase, duffel, sleeping bag, blankets, sheets, yadda, yadda, yadda grab it and follow those adult looking people to the mess hall" The bus driver said as Fanny ran to keep up with Wally.

"Wait up Beatles you and I have a lot to chat about, especially things involving my girl Sonya and you in a big way".

Wally made to run as Fanny grabbed the shirt collar and he was turned to face Fanny a grin on her face as she hung him from a tree branch and grabbed a stick from her backpack.

"Hmm I wonder if you hold any candy in that rolly poly tummy of yours, and if you deny my girl Sonya a chance to be your girlfriend then I'm afraid I'll find out soon enough" Fanny said positioning the stick at Wally's stomach.

"Fine I'll date the cruddy goodie goodie just tell her to make sure her and I have a cabin next to each other" Wally said as Fanny cut him down and watched him fall to the dirt trail.

"Good and if you treat her badly I'll be back with more piñata crushers to join me, you have to make sure you keep her happy all the time your dating and you do whatever she asks you to do".

Wally nodded as Fanny skipped off to get Wally a cabin next to Sonya's, plus to get Sonya in his room every night and to torture him to no end.

In the mess hall all the boys' cabins sat at one table and the girl's cabins sat at another and Rachel stood at a podium looking at everyone.

"All right agents welcome to KND Summer Camp and I hope we all have a great time here, now there's a project I have for the boys and it also involves the girls so pay attention everyone" Rachel said as the boys looked nervous and the girl's smirked and giggled.

"The project hit me like a ton of bricks as I watched Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants 1 & 2 with my friends and actually Fanny Fullbright helped me think of it".

"Just get on with the cruddy project already I don't have all day to sit here you know?, some of us have things we need to do today like rest from a bus ride!" Wally yelled out as everyone looked at him including Rachel.

"Well Wally I'm glad you interrupted like I knew you would front and center Mr. Interrupting pants and you can be an example of this project".

Wally slowly walked to the stage and Rachel handed him a blue notebook and a pen with a figurine of him on the end.

"The boys are to pick one girl to spend the summer with and document their summer in this notebook and I expect every day to be documented, one page each and then the boys will exchange books with one another so they can bond like glue and paper" Rachel said sitting Wally on the stage.

"Now if there are any objections, problems, or altogether moaning and crying about this project I will hear it now and you'll be demoted from an agent back to training agent if you catch my drift".

Nigel was called up next as he grabbed a book and a pen with a figurine of him at the end and went to sit back at his table.

"For those a little difficult with this project they'll come see me for couples counseling, and Wally and his date just joined the ranks of Madame Rachel The Love Doctor's Office, And the doctor is in".

Wally gulped as Rachel walked down the aisles to find Wally a girl to join him in couples counseling as Sonya winked giggling and waving her hand in the air as Rachel approached her.

"All right Numbah 83 you'll join Numbah 4 in couples counseling now boys find girl's before I find them for you and seeing I just matched Wally with his complete opposite I'd love to match you boys with opposites too" Rachel said as Sonya skipped up to Wally and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nigel ran up to Rachel with his notebook as she blushed and grasped his hand, John ran up to Fanny who growled but embraced him all the same, Hoagie ran to Lizzie, and a boy dressed as a punk rocker with blue hair walked up to Kuki as she swooned kissing his cheek.

"Figures Cruddy Matthew Washington gets her, she's so not his type but who the hell cares am I right?, and I get stuck with Princess I Have A Flu and a bad case of the obsessive's" Wally grumbled as Sonya not missing a beat kissed Wally's lips with a smirk on her face.

"Just think Wally if you get the flu we'll both have it and that can be our first camp memory, I mean besides all the drama queen antics I'll pull in counseling I think us having the flu could be a great thing to tell our kids someday" Sonya said running her hand across her nose and wiping it on Wally's sweatshirt.

"You're lucky I'm not a germaphobe Daniels, you are such a germy infested cruddy dried up boogery girl and no germaphobe would date you".

Sonya giggled snuggling up on Wally's sweater, Wally angrily swiped his sweater away, and she fell onto the stage floor.

"Nobody touches the sweater germy girl I don't care who you call, my sweater is sacred and it won't be destroyed by Princess I Have A Flu" Wally said as Sonya just smirked seeing Rachel walk up to them.

"You two follow me I have a schedule for you and I expect you two to follow it, and Numbah 83 what are you doing on the floor sweetie" Rachel asked as Sonya curled her lip and made her chin tremble pointing at Wally with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wally pushed me onto the floor because I touched his sweater, he said he didn't want to get my germs, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he's so mean isn't he Numbah 362?" Sonya cried as Rachel stared sternly at Wally.

"Wally Beatles you are this close to being decommissioned and I can make it happen, I'm the decommissioning officer and if you don't apologize to poor Sonya in one second I'll put your decommissioning form in so fast your head will spin".

Wally groaned looking at Sonya and said sorry as she smiled and hugged him drying her eyes and skipping off with his hand in hers down the dirt trail.

"Good luck Numbah 4 because Numbah 83 has just turned 11 and that's prime dating age in girl years and once a girl reaches prime dating age it's flirt city and obsessive town" Rachel said sneering and circling Wally and Sonya's name on a pad she held in front of her.

Well that's it for now and the ff may get confusing because the chapters are now broken apart by journal entries and time with the girl the boy picked for the project so please reply and I'll write more soon.


	2. Squirrels In Sonya's Pants

Thanks for the reviews and as promised here is chapter 2 of The Brotherhood Of The Traveling Journal.

Wally was sprawled out on his camp bed opening his journal not having any intentions on making this entry a good one.

_Dear cruddy, stupid, worthless Journal_

_Today I met the one girl that makes Kuki Sanban look like fun to date, her name's Sonya Daniels and she has all the girl's here wrapped around her finger. She wants me to be her boyfriend but she's dreaming if she thinks for one second that I'm going to date her. I'm forced into it for now thanks to cruddy Numbah 362 and her cruddy project making ways. Sonya has to be my girlfriend because I'm an interrupter and I hate that about myself but I can't help it. Now look at the situation I'm in, Sonya Daniels and her cruddy, freaky, obsessive, impulsive, flirtatious ways. Numbah 362 has it in for me I know it and I'm stuck to live through Sonya and her lifestyle forever and ever. I don't know how much more of her singsong voice I can cruddy take and I'm a very patient man. Sonya also knows how to make me fall for her and she's pulling out all the stops on getting me, she's wearing shorter skirts, halter tops that barely hide her stomach and shoulders, a pout that will make any boy do what she wants them to. And last but not least she's got the longest blonde hair a guy has ever seen and she uses all of that to her advantage journal. Anyways I'm only writing this in the blue book because I know it has to be done and I for one do not want to stay in couples therapy for the rest of this project so I'll do whatever Rachel or Numbah 362 has planned for me until this cruddy make believe date thing disappears forever. I mean she's 11 I'm 12 I'm a whole year older than her and Numbah 362 still thinks we're going to have a moment?, well I got news for her we're not going to have one no matter how much Sonya wants one I'm going to stop myself from falling for her. I'll write more tomorrow_

_ Forced project man_

_ Wally Gregory Beatles_

Wally angrily threw his pen and journal on his bedside table because part of him wanted Sonya but another part was petrified to fall in love thanks to his parents always fighting,

"Cruddy feelings make up your mind would ya?, do you love her or not?, and if not then why do you feel so bad about saying all the nasty things about her over the years?" Wally asked himself as he listened to birds chirping outside of his cabin.

"How come you're so happy cruddy birds?, you have no parents telling you your worthless and a brat that's why".

Wally turned on his side closing the shades as he drifted off hoping his dreams were better than his reality.

_Dear diary or should I say project diary _

_How's it goin these days girl? It's me Sonya and boy do I have news for you and it's juicy gossipy news too. Wallabee Gregory Beatles and I are an item, ok not necessarily an item yet but I'm working on it as long as the girl's around me will let me. Apparently I'm supposed to let him come to me but that's too much waiting on my part and I'm not very patient especially since I just caught the flu. That's playing a big factor in torturing Wally which is what I'm supposed to be doing. Truth is he already looks tortured without my help something is really bugging him and I'm going to get to the end of it. Sonya Daniels doesn't let any boy feel bad about themselves my mother taught me better than that but until Wally opens up like a flower let the torture fest begin Your girl Sonya Maryanne Daniels _

Sonya like Wally placed her diary and pen on a table by her bed and kicked her sandals off glad not to have to walk a rocky trail for the time being.

"He seems like a little boy lost in a hedge maze of a hall of mirrors, his feelings always get the better of him and I would sure like to know why him having feelings is a bad thing" Sonya said to herself walking to a tiny fridge and pulling a Wild Cherry Pepsi out and chugging some burping after.

"He just needs more than a friend the poor thing needs somebody to love him and I'm going to be that girl if it kills me".

Sonya pushed play on her IPod and put her headphones in letting Rhianna and Eminem's Love The Way You Lie erupt in her head.

"Girl you should see the look on his face when she's around him, I mean it's like a puppy begging for a new master" Fanny said into her cell phone walking through Sonya's cabin.

"Oh come on Rache you know he damn well deserves it I mean look at all the girl's he hurt on his way to the depressing top, now it's his time to get hurt".

"_You can stand there and watch me burn_

_That's ok because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and here me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_" Sonya sang as Fanny grinned plopping in the bed next to her and clapping her hands as Sonya smiled bashfully and ripped her headphones off.

"Don't you know how to knock Fanny, I mean I'm expecting my roommate here anytime now and I don't have time to Wally strategize".

"Howdy roomie I'm your new roommate, as for Wally strategizing I really think we should because today was just a taste of what Mrs. Sonya Daniels has in store for Wally Beatles" Fanny said tossing Sonya a package of Double Stuffed Oreos smirking.

"I heard your fee were sweets and lots of them, now I'll pay you to torture the kid more if I have to but I want to see him at least a little more tortured then he was today".

"I think you're going about this whole Wally thing all wrong Fan, I mean has anybody ever asked why he acts the way he acts?" Sonya asked opening the Oreos and tossing one into her mouth.

"Sone I warned you about this sweetie, he's going to get into your head until he knows your there and then he's going to dump you like yesterdays garbage, trust me he did it to me when we dated and I got too close to understanding him".

"Yea but have you ever taken the time to sit and talk to him Fan?, I mean if you loved him that much wouldn't listening be a good start?".

"Sonya I live next door to him and happen to know he has more problems than one girl can deal with, he's just too unstable for one person and his parents make him that way" Fanny said her face solemn and serious.

"So what I'm not supposed to care for him because his parents made him unstable?, or is it that you still love him and would like me out of the picture?" Sonya asked as Fanny gently took Sonya's hands in hers and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm just saying you're like a porcelain doll and I've seen firsthand what Wallabee Gregory Beatles does to porcelain dolls such as yourself, just ask Kuki Sanban what Wally does to porcelain dolls she was one before she dated him".

Sonya heard enough and snatched up her IPod running off to find Wally with Fanny just staring after her an anger burning inside her.

"Lots of luck Sone you'll need it, Wally Beatles may be under your torturing spell now but soon you'll be under his spell of angry words, things being thrown, and well the same song you sang will describe your and his relationship to a T" Fanny said feeling sorry for what Sonya was about to get herself into.

Sonya ran into Wally's cabin out of breath and steaming mad that Fanny and the rest of the girls never tried to get to know him.

"I don't see why she cares so much I mean she broke up with him and now she wants him all to herself, I wish she would just make up her stupid mind".

Sonya crept into Wally's room to see Nigel and Rachel in mid kiss as she closed the door and cleared her throat loudly as they immediately acted like they were working on the project.

"Nigel would you and your lips mind leaving Rachel and I for two minutes I have some girl things I'd like to discuss with her".

Nigel didn't need telling twice as he ran off and Rachel stood up handing Sonya a Wild Cherry Pepsi and patted a seat next to her on the bed.

"Look Rachel I just talked to Fanny and I told her that this whole me torturing Wally isn't going to work but I'll do it if I must, I just think that maybe he needs someone to give him a hug and tell him they love him once in awhile" Sonya said as Rachel nodded and handed Sonya Wally's agent file.

"This is something Fanny never tried to do and I think that's where she went wrong, she never tried to talk to Wally about his life or why he seemed sad all the time" Rachel said opening her own Wild Cherry Pepsi bottle.

"I can tell you one thing though Sone it's not going to be easy to get to know him inside out, he's very troubled but I don't think Fanny has the right to stop you from trying".

Sonya hugged Rachel and made to leave hitting Nigel with the bedroom door in the process as he fell to the floor and she smirked down at him.

"That wasn't girl talk that was I want to get to know Wally talk, I can hear right through the door you know" Nigel said as Sonya feeling torturous grinned and looked at Rachel.

"So what pads did you use Rache I mean that time of the month should creep up on me anytime now am I right!" Sonya screamed as Nigel made a disgusted face and ran off about to throw up.

"Well my work here is done Rache, I'm off to find Wally and torture him by becoming his bunkmate even if torturing him was your and Fanny's idea not mine".

Sonya skipped down the halls of the cabin and we hear Nigel throwing up as she giggled hoping to find her project man soon.

Sonya stopped at the last door of the cabin she didn't check and found Wally lightly snoring as she tiptoed into the room seeing that it needed a young girls touch.

Man am I glad I got here when I did, this place could use a girl's touch and I'm just the girl to make this place razzle and dazzle" Sonya said going through her backpack and posting posters of her all over the walls snickering to herself and throwing ribbons and lace on the ceiling over Wally's bed.

"This should stir some trouble in our relationship I think, definite first time couples therapy material, I mean what boy would like this?".

Wally snored lightly as Sonya decorated the empty bed with plain white sheets, a pink dust ruffle, a pink comforter, and a white pillow with a pink pillowcase.

"There now that we have the girl's touch let's wake up sleeping Beauty by using my favorite dance in the whole wide world the S to the I to the M to the P" Sonya said pulling out a boom box and her Phineas and Ferb soundtrack CD.

"AHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! AHH! Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream, AHHHHHHHH! There are squirrels in my pants That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants. There are squirrels in my pants! Tell me what's makin' you jump like that".

Wally slowly turned over watching Sonya jump around with her foot in her hand and screaming like Candace.

"S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats... S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me... Step right over and watch me put it down... Squirrels Squirrels!".

Wally moaned throwing his pillow over his ears as Sonya grinned kicking her voice up a notch still dancing like Candace and screaming like her.

"Step right over and watch me put it... S to the I to M to the P! Who you got back and watering your plants? S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants... How can I qualify for government graaaants... S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants... Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance..." Sonya sang giggling.

"Cruddy girl have you no decency I'm trying to sleep away my pain here and here you are dancing and singing about cruddy squirrels in your pants like cruddy Candace Flynn" Wally said as Sonya continued dancing around like Candace as if Wally wasn't even there.

"S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants... Got an Aunt Florance living in Fraaance... She can't see the-Squirrels in my Pants! Step right over and watch me put it down... Squirrels! Squirrels! Step right over and watch me put it... S to the I to the M to the P! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Sonya finished dancing and bounced onto Wally's bed curling next to him like a cat does when it wants attention..

"Well while you were being lazy and sleeping I was busy moving in, Numbah 362 thinks we ought to share a cabin you know being the first couple in her therapy and all".

Wally angrily kicked his sheets and blankets off mumbling curses under his breath as Sonya skipped up and shoved a piece of soap into Wally's mouth.

"Half those words are not pre teen heard words young man, and as Thumper and my mom always say if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all".

Wally flipped Sonya the bird as she gasped and pouted angrily at him as he went to the fridge for a drink and hoping Sonya cooked something for dinner.

"All right seeing there's nothing cooked for dinner you aren't being a very good project partner Sonya, now I suggest you move your rump and I don't mean dancing, get into that damn kitchen, and cook me some grub".

"A please and thank you would be nice here Wally, I mean where do you think you are Planet Wally?, where you can snap your fingers and get whatever you want?".

"Listen you crazy, obsessive, flirtatious, S-I-M-P Squirrels In My Pants Shelia here's the deal, I work on our relationship and you work on our breakfast Lunch and Dinner, get the cruddy point?" Wally asked as Sonya nodded picking up her cell phone with a sneer on her face.

"Hello Pizza Splendor this is cabin 13 at Camp Sunshine and I would like a large pie with Sardines, and Diet Coke and any amount of money is fine for that".

Sony hung up with a smile a mile wide on her face and Wally looked like he was about to throw up at any moment.

"Well dinners done and if you ever try making me a stay at home mother to you ever again I just might make the pizza topping worse than sardine's" Sonya said licking her lips as Wally grumbled and laid back on his bed leaving his black composition book out and made to grab for it but saw it was too late.

"Hey not so fast Grabby Mcgee I'm sure I can find something interesting about you in here and since Mr. Crabby won't talk maybe this black book will".

Wally angrily dove at Sonya as she held the book out of his reach with a grin on her face as she opened it and pictures fell out of the cover.

"Honestly what could you be writing in here that you're trying to hide from little old me, I mean honestly you boys are so weird sometimes" Sonya said flipping the pages and she found a page with a big picture of her on it.

_Dear Journal_

_Hey how goes it?, I met Sonya Daniels today and I have to say she looked beautiful. Kuki has taken a backseat to Sonya and she's not happy about it. She tries too hard to get my attention now, I mean just yesterday she stood on my lawn with an acoustic guitar screaming the words to Please Forgive Me by Bryan Cruddy Adams. How do you forgive a girl who goes off to China for the Summer and comes back just to admit that she cheated on you? John Ward is her new crush but he doesn't know about Yang Kittery the boy she left me for. Yang looks like a pushy, stuck up, no good, goodie, goodie. Numbah 86 has become Numbah 83's best friend that's Sonya's new Numbah 83. Numbah 86 is as easy to talk to than a British Bulldog with no meat in front of him, in short she's a growling, mangy, drooling, teeth gnashing, slobbery species of a girl. Sonya is different than Numbah 86 and I think in time she's going to see Numbah 86 for what she really is. Anyhow I hope Numbah 83 notices me more or I'm going to have to go to extreme measures like pretending to hate her. Keep the faith dude_

_ Wally_

Sonya scanned the journal entry twice and she had tears in her eyes when she looked into Wally's and saw the once angry boy slowly fading from them.

"Hello Pizza Splendor I just called and ordered a sardine pizza, I'd like to cancel it and make that a meat lovers pizza with two 21 ounce bottle Pepsi's and Cheesy Bread" Sonya said wiping her eyes from tears.

"Good because I had no intention on eating sardine's tonight Sonya, now please give me back my journal" Wally said as the journal was handed to him and he hid it from her.

"And no cruddy searching for it either because I hid it in the best place ever, and you'll never find it I cruddy guarantee it".

Sonya hugged Wally and kissed his cheek as deep inside of Wally he was slowly falling for Sonya in his own way.

Well that's it for now so please read and reply and I'll write the next chapter later today sometime.


	3. Fanny's Downfall

The next morning Wally and Sonya were lightly snoring as Sonya was drooling on her side of the bed and her cell phone rang the Phineas and Ferb show tone as she slowly reached for it.

"Hello Sonya's answering service it's 6:45 in the morning and this is Sonya's personal secretary saying **ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY NUTS CALLING AT THIS TIME WHOEVER THIS IS**!" Sonya screamed her voice clogged with sleep.

"Let me guess he let you read the black book, you shared a moment around pizza, soda, and brownies, then he played a little Wheezer while you laid next to him feeling in love?" Fanny asked angrily.

"Actually it was Wheezer and the song was Say It Aint So, anyways why does it matter to you Mrs. Psychic?".

"I'm not a psychic by any means Sonya, this is how the cheater works, he makes you fall for him then he sets his sights on all of your friends to find his next victim".

"Look Fanny you know nothing about him, I spent half the night reading his agent file and he comes from a troubled home, and you wanted me to use the poor boy to your advantage".

"Sone I know more than you think I know, as I said we live right across from each other, I heard the words he was called, and none of them he deserved, but what gives him the right to target weaklings like you honey?" Fanny asked as Sonya held a stout at hearing this.

"Listen and listen good Fullbright, just because you have all the anger inside of you to take control of boys of any age and girls worship you doesn't mean I have to, and just because I have feelings for Wally Beatles that doesn't make me weak" Sonya said shutting her phone hanging up on Fanny.

"Ugh the nerve of that woman, I mean who does she think she is calling me at 6:45 in the morning so she could try to talk me out of dating him?".

Sonya was livid as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower because they always made her feel better when she was angry to her boiling point.

"I mean Wally is so sweet and Fanny is so sour, just because she doesn't have a loved one doesn't mean any of us can't have one".

Sonya turned the shower on full blast making sure it was hot enough for her and she stepped in letting the water hit her.

Fanny wasn't about to give up without a fight as she stormed to Wally's cabin to find Rachel and Nigel passed out on the couch.

"Rachel girl wake up Sonya's in big trouble, she's falling for Wally's charm and we didn't expect that to happen" Fanny said as Rachel moaned and turned over squinting her eyes at Fanny.

"Falling for his charm Fanny right, right, right just give me five more minutes girl Rachel said groggily and went back to snoring lightly.

"Girl this is serious she's falling for him and there's no telling what he'll do to her, I mean look at poor Kuki who was abused by him and still has to go to meetings to fight the pain inside of her".

"Ohhhhhhhhh Fanny it's 7:00 in the morning, do you have any idea how I am without my eight hours?, the question to that is a grumpy Gus all day".

"So what we're just going to ignore the bruises Kuki got when she was dating him, the tears she cried, the things she told us, the name's he called her, and the way he treated me when I dated him?".

"Fanny in about three seconds I'm going to tape those angry, pouty, fire engine red lips shut, because I've only had five hours of eight hours sleep and you will not want to be around me without my eight hours".

"Well I'm glad you just forget the things he did to us girls when we dated him, you abuse forgetter now you leave me no choice but to call your parents and tell them about you and Nigel" Fanny said as Rachel was suddenly wide awake.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't, you shouldn't, and you won't because we ankle shook that you would never tell my parents about Nigel until I felt it was the right time to" Rachel said nervously as Fanny grinned.

"Hello Mckenzie residence this is Lisa Mckenzie and how may I help you today?" Rachel's mom asked as Fanny ran away from Rachel seeing her reach for the phone.

"Morning Mrs. M this is Fanny Fullbright and I'm calling to tell you that your daughter and Nigel Uno are an item, you know lovebirds, steady dates, all aboard for the love, sappy, kissing express because it's leaving the station?".

"Give me that damn phone you faker, I know you would never call my mom because you are all about the ankle shaking secrets and I would hope you would never go back on them" Rachel said snatching Fanny's phone and she heard her mom's angry breathing on the other end.

"Now it may be easy for you to turn your back on Sonya but I refuse to, and good luck talking yourself out of that one, my mom only made that angry breathing once when I told her I could be pregnant".

"Fanny I'm so going to kill you dead, you have no idea the hell you unleashed within me and my mom you dirty, no good, little, Irish, witch and I'm never going to forget this".

Fanny smirked and skipped off to help Sonya as Rachel angrily followed her trying to reassure her mom that her and Nigel weren't dating anymore.

"As I said good luck talking yourself out of this one, man I do love telling other people's secrets, especially when they refuse to help me and you call yourself friend?" Fanny asked as Rachel shut her phone and angrily locked eyes with Fanny.

"Thanks to you my mom's going to come here and be the chef of the camp, now I love her cooking as much as the next girl but with her around Nigel and I have no time to be alone so thanks a lot you no good friend, why don't you go suck an egg or something?" Rachel asked haughtily.

"I will as soon as I save Sonya's life, Wally Beatles has no idea what being my ex boyfriend is going to do to him".

"I can tell why he broke up with you now, you're a very angry girl and he didn't want to stick around to see how deep the anger hole went kind of like the rabbit hole in Alice In Wonderland" Rachel said grabbing a Redbull from Wally's fridge.

"You know nothing about Wally and my relationship Rachey Poo, I was an angel when we dated and he turned on me to date the next thing on two legs and looking good in a skirt, and unfortunately that was Sonya the I'll dress any way I like extraordinaire Daniels" Fanny said pulling the blankets off Wally.

"Wakey, wakey you poor excuse of a male specimen, we have things to discuss and they involve an angel named Sonya Maryanne Daniels, now make me some breakfast and then we'll chat about how you're leaving Sonya alone".

"Go to hell Fullbright, it's 7:05 in the morning and I don't make breakfast for anyone, but I'll tell you what, there's bowls in the cabinet, cereal in the food closet, milk and Orange juice in the fridge so go nuts" Wally said groggily and pulling his blankets back.

"Excuse you but I don't think you know who you're talking to boy specimen, now I'll give you one more chance to wake up before I wake you up myself you crazy ass Aussie" Fanny said as Wally moaned and threw his pillow over his ears to drown out Fanny's voice.

"I can't believe he's just going to ignore me like this, I mean come on I'm Fanny Fullbright and I strike fear in the heart and souls of all the boy agents in the KND" Fanny said pulling the sheets from Wally next.

"There now get out of that bed and cook me something delicious for breakfast, then you're going to tell Sonya about all the mean things you did to Kuki and I while we dated you" Fanny said grinning triumphantly as Wally stood up in just his boxers.

"Ha see I still got it Rache and I'll never lose it, Fanny Fullbright boy scarer extraordinaire, and now I want eggs and bacon, plus ham, sausage, homfries, waffles, pancakes, and fruity syrup none of that Vermont style packaged stuff".

Rachel beamed as Wally walked right past Fanny and grabbed a Wild Cherry Pepsi and a Code Red Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"Hey I'm talking to you maggot and I expect a response in T minus 3 seconds or things are going to get heated up in here".

"Good because Sonya she's my new girl you know, and she keeps it a freezing 50 degrees in here at night and I could use a little heat myself" Wally said grinning and twisting the top from his Mountain Dew and Rachel guffawed at what he said to Fanny.

"I don't take kindly to smart allecky boys Beatles, now get the butter in the pan because I love to smell it melting and cook me what I asked you to make and now meaning now and not tomorrow" Fanny said as Wally headed to the bathroom with Rachel who was proud of Wally following him.

"Wally I'm so proud of you that I want to promote you from agent to camper here, no boy has ever ignored Fanny Fullbright the way you are, and I also want to give you whatever you need to be a camper" Rachel said as Fanny angrily stomped into the bathroom to hear Sonya turn the water off.

"Hey sweetie so I hope you slept as well as I did last night, in fact I would still be asleep now if someone I'm not mentioning any names Fanny Abigail Fullbright didn't call me at 6:45 this morning ranting and raving at how bad for my health you were" Sonya said toweling off her body and hair.

"I was not ranting and raving Sone, just ask Kuki Sanban Wally Beatles is bad for your health, he's not going to stick around for very long".

"Sonya take it from a girl who's best friends and lover to Wally's best friend, he's hurt because girl's always leave him, trust me you're doing the right thing staying with him" Rachel said as Sonya beamed at being the one thing to keep Wally happy and sane.

"What does she know Sonya she never dated Wally, she never had any feelings but work related towards him, and last but not least she's not around when the bad things start happening, the screaming, the pain mentally and physically, the name calling, and the him telling us to leave".

"Hey I never told you to leave Fullbright you decided to leave, granted I never stopped you but why would I want to stop a girl who was seeing another boy behind my back that abused her?, then I get blamed for it now I ask you who would stay?" Wally asked as Sonya and Rachel's jaws dropped.

"That's right she was cheating on me with an online friend of hers and once they met it was abuse city, and don't feel bad she never told me either instead I had to find out the last time we dated and she said it was from me".

"Fanny I've lost all respect for you at this point, I mean Wally would never abuse anyone and Kuki will set you straight Sonya, Wally and her parted ways not because he abused her which he didn't, but because she cheated on him in Japan with an old friend of hers" Rachel said disgusted at Fanny.

"All right so maybe he didn't physically abuse me but he mentally abused me, calling me everything under the sun and pushing me further and further away from him" Fanny said as Kuki stood at the bathroom door hearing enough and pushing past Fanny.

"Rachel was spot on about why we broke up Sonya, Wally was the nicest guy ever and any girl would be lucky to have him, you don't let him go like Fanny and I did because you'll feel so hurt in the end" Kuki said hugging Wally as he hugged her back.

"There you see it's three to one, Fanny's just peeved that he won't give her another first chance because according to her they never stood a chance the first time they dated".

"Now if you all would excuse me I have a Phineas and Ferb dance to learn for the talent show with my girl tonight, and I've chosen Alien heart due to the fact that I think Sonya would love to learn the dance and I can learn it with her" Wally said as Sonya squealed excitedly and hugged Wally.

Wally, Sonya, Kuki, and Rachel as backup dancers waited as a microphone was handed to Wally and he smirked as the music played.

"_And now the band you've been waiting for Max Modem And The Mainframes_" Sonya said introducing Wally as the girls stood behind him Sonya and Kuki in robot costumes.

Robotic music played as Kuki, Sonya, and Rachel danced the robot behind Wally giggling.

"_I think my girlfriend is an alien_

_Invading force from planet 10_

_Said she was from out of town_

_But I know what she meant_" Wally sang putting his hand in the air as the girl's followed his lead.

"_I know she's from another galaxy _

_I don't know just what she's a doin with me_

_She treats my love like a science experiment"_ Wally sang as Sonya backup sang with him.

"_Hubble Bubble_

_Does she love me for who I am?_

_Or does she want to put my brain in a can _

_She can have it because I never want to be apart _

_Take my legwarmers Wally_

_From her alien heart_" Wally sang as Kuki and Rachel dove at a can he threw and Sonya threw legwarmers at him and then they took their places behind him again.

"_(She's got an alien)_

_Heart_

_(She's got an alien)_

_Heart_

_(She's got an alien)_

_She's got an alien heart_" Wally sang as the girl's danced the robot in back of him once again.

"_(She's got an alien)_

_Heart_

_(She's got an alien)_

_Heart_

_(She's got an alien)"_.

"_She's got an alien heart_

_(She's got an alien)_

_Pumps like the dickens_

_(She's got an alien)_

_(She's got an alien)_

_She's got an alien heart_"

The girls did the alien dance that they did in the episode and Sonya made cutout Aliens on strings dance behind them and Rachel was really impressed with it.

"_(She's got an alien)_

_Heart_

_(She's got an alien) _

_Heart_

_(She's got an alien)_

_She's got an alien heart _

_We're Max Modem and the Mainframes thank you Tri State Area_" Wally said as the girl's cheered for him and Sonya kissed him.

"We are so winning the talent competition tonight, I mean with my Squirrels In My Pants routine and your Alien Heart routine we're total shoe ins" Sonya said excitedly kissing Wally again.

"You know maybe I have been shutting girl's out too quickly, I mean this whole kissing me thing doesn't get old".

"Well get used to it because boyfriends and girlfriends kiss all the time, or so my mom and my girlfriends tell me".

"Well Nigel and I kiss all the time and it never steered us wrong, I mean we're going on five years now and nothings in our way, except maybe my overbearing mother who is on her way telling my overbearing father no doubt because Fanny couldn't keep her mouth shut" Rachel said glumly.

"Don't fret Numbah 362 you have me for a friend and you've proven yourself friend worthy, so in return you just say the word and I'll put the baby blues and dimples on while your mom ooh's and ahh's over me" Sonya said packing up her cutout aliens and her robot costume.

"Yea I mean we're all in this together Rache, and by we I mean Wally, Sonya, Nigel, you, and I" Kuki said her mouth full of gummi worms as everyone laughed at her and she smiled back.

"I think what the gummi worm queen is trying to say is we're not going to let you and Nigel get caught Rachel, I mean what kind of friends would we be if we did?" Wally asked as Rachel hugged him and Kuki and Sonya joined her.

"And if you ever need someone to vent to all of us will be there for you Wally, I mean it can't be easy living in your house with your mom and dad bickering left and right" Rachel said as she broke from Wally and Kuki did too but Sonya clung to him like a cat and gently kissed him again.

"And you have me as a girlfriend so if you're ever not happy, that makes me unhappy just remember that as you become happy, shiny, sunshiny, Wally Beatles you were before your parents put you and Joey in the middle of their fighting" Sonya said slowly breaking from him.

"Come on Kooks I smell Mcdonald's calling us from across the camp, and Wally and Sonya need alone time so let's get our grub on".

After Rachel said this a yellow Hummer pulled into the dirt trail of her, Nigel, Wally, and Sonya's cabin and Rachel groaned knowing all too well who it was.

"Jesus Christ On A Wooden Cross Nigel Uno get you tail off that couch and hurry my mom's here and you can thank Fanny later if you want" Rachel said running out to greet her mom.

"Mom hey what's shakin?, and let me just say how pleased as punch I am to have you here, I mean just what kind of fun could I have without my mother here?".

"All right kiss up I'm not even close to forgiving you and Nigel yet, I mean honestly why would you two hide your dating from me for so long?" Rachel's mom asked as Nigel sleepily shuffled from the cabin in his underwear and no shirt wishing he hadn't.

"Well Mr. Uno I do hope you wear shirts around my daughter, I mean you'd be sending the wrong message if you didn't".

Fanny guffawed as she walked by hearing this as Rachel angrily flipped open her phone looking to get even with Fanny.

"Hello Mrs. Fullbright this is Rachel Mckenzie, listen two things one Sonya your youngest daughter is dating Wally Beatles, and your eldest refuses to date John Ward poet of the school and she's trying to break Sonya and Wally up the poor things" Rachel said as Fanny ran at her and Rachel sneered.

"Looks like I just leveled the playing field, why you never told Sonya or I that your mom was a nurse here is beyond me, boy did she sound mad when she found out that A you weren't dating and B you don't want Sonya and Wally together".

Mrs. Mckenzie unpacked her things in a cabin across from Rachel's cabin and she groaned again but was happy to see Mrs. Fullbright trudging up the trail with a stout on her face.

"Hey mommy so what's going on?, aren't you supposed to be tending to campers with sickness's, homesickness to say the least and telling them all is well over a Peanut Butter Cup King Sized and a Mountain Dew or something?" Fanny asked with fear in her eyes.

Fanny Abigail Fullbright we all know you hate dating but what right do you have to stop your sister from feeling love?, I mean what are you some kind of anti cupid or something like that?" Mrs. Fullbright asked as Fanny's head just hung low.

"Now where's my little princess so I can congratulate her and Wally the best guy Fanny ever had but she screwed it up with her online boyfriend who happened to like hitting girls".

"You have no idea why I cheated on Wally, so stick to the things you understand dad, your nursing job, Sonya, and always shunning my boyfriends away from me".

"I never shunned any guys away you did, I mean come on there was Jason, Derik, Jesus, Kenny, Jackson, Richard, and of course your newest failure Wally who didn't deserve it because the poor things parents hurt him beyond relief and then you decide to hurt him more by cheating on him".

"Right and it helped that he never called me on the phone, the only dates we could go on were with Sonya or chaperoned by you and dad, and he always kept me away from the hard things in his life" Fanny said loud enough for Wally to hear her.

"Hey if you want into my life just listen in at the window once in awhile all right, to my parents I'm the reason their getting a divorce and it's not easy being put in the middle of their fighting by any means" Wally said hearing enough of Fanny bashing him.

"You act like you're the only one with problems Beatles, I mean come on my parents fight too but you don't see me locking people out of my life".

"I don't lock people out either, it just so happens that Sonya has a certain black composition book of mine, and my blue book will be shared with Rachel, Kuki, Sonya, and anyone else who's interested in it".

"That just leaves you not talking, and how if I may quote a certain Aussie cruddy convenient is that, now that you have a black book and a blue book floating around you can shut your yap and not talk about all the things that make you who you are now" Fanny said as Sonya stuck her tongue out at Fanny.

"Well I'm glad he's letting me in and if he ever does want to talk I'm going to be there to listen with open arms and an open heart because Sonya Daniels will never abandon a friend or boyfriend in need" Sonya said slowly flipping through the pages of Wally's black journal.

"Wow if you even knew half the stuff Wally went through Fanny you never would have cheated on him, you never would have spread nasty rumors about him, you never would have become a bully to him, and you never would have hired me in the first place to become a torturing girl to him".

Fanny sneered as Wally just smiled and kissed Sonya again and she giggled finally being kissed by him when before it was her doing all the kissing.

"I knew there was a reason she acted crazy on the bus, and for about half a second in the cabin dancing to S to the I to the M to the P" Wally said as Sonya started dancing like Candace giggling the whole time and screaming like her.

"See she dances like her, screams like her, now if she would only dress like her I'd have my own personal Candace Flynn to date".

Sonya giggled kissing Wally as he kissed her back and Fanny pretended to gag herself and Rachel hit her upside the head.

"You're just jealous that you're not dating when you had every chance to with the boys you got with and John Ward seems to really like you" Rachel said as Mrs. Fullbright smiled mischievously and walked off with Mrs. Mckenzie and Rachel grinned at Nigel as Wally and Sonya walked off together.

Well that's it for now sports fans I'll write more when I get some replies so please read and reply like you do and I'll write more chapters like I do.


	4. The Talent Show Of Sadness

Thanks for all the replies and without further ado here's the next chapter.

After the embarrassing moments with their parents the kids all ran to their cabins to get ready for the camp talent show that night and Sonya giggled dressing like Candace from the Squirrels In My Pants Video and Wally dressed as Max Mainframe.

"Ohh Wally I hope you win tonight baby, and if you don't I hope I do because one of us should win the talent show" Sonya said kissing Wally for luck.

"Break a leg out there sweetie, and remember you're in two acts tonight, you'll be dancing as a robot in Alien Heart by Max Modem and The Mainframes" Wally said kissing her as she joined a line of people waiting to be called.

"Welcome everyone to the 21st annual Camp Sunshine talent show now we have some great acts tonight so without further ado here's Fanny Fullbright threatening everyone to vote-for-her that doesn't sound like a very good talent but here she is anyways" the announcer said as everyone gulped.

"All right clowns if you want a real act to win you better vote for me because if you don't my mom's the nurse of this camp and just think what I can make her do if you have a tummy ache" Fanny growled as everyone gulped and gasped in fear.

"All right wasn't she great ladies and gentlemen, and I happen to know her mom and I know she's very nice so no worries everyone".

Fanny skipped from the stage and took a seat front row center ready to watch her sister and Wally crash and burn.

"Next is Rachel Mckenzie and Nigel Uno dancing to The Big Bang by Rock Mafia, I love that song and I would love to see the dance that goes along with it".

Rachel and Nigel took the stage with a boombox and The Big Bang blared from it as Nigel and Rachel wowed the crowd with their dance skills.

"Thank you Nigel Uno and Rachel Mckenzie next is a magic act by Tommy Gilligan and Mushi Sanban so let's all prepare to be amazed" The announcer said as smoke filled the stage and Mushi emerged from it in a magician's cape".

"All right all for my first trick I'm going to show you how I swallowed thirty bazillion scarves and not even choke" Mushi said opening her mouth and pulling what seemed like a never ending supply of scarves out.

"Taduh and now for my next trick I'm going to pull a rabbit and a turtle dove from my hat and their still very alive and very miffed that I held them prisoner".

Mushi reached her hand into her hat and pulled out a rabbit that was trying to gnaw her hand a bird flew out pooping on her top hat as the crowd laughed.

"All right that was a little like a horror movie come true like attack of the wererabbits and demon birds, anywho for my next trick I'll pull a tablecloth from a set table without smashing any of the dishes.

Kuki whispered no way she can do that in the crowd as Mushi pulled the cloth and all the utensils, cups, and silverware remained intact as the crowd clapped for her.

"Now for my net trick I'll turn my wand into a bouquet of flowers, now everybody watch and prepare to be amazed" Mushi said as she tapped her wand and a bouquet of flowers met her.

"Presto now for my last trick I'm going to saw my assistant in half, now I don't recommend anybody to do this who isn't a licensed magician like I am".

A bed rolled out with Tommy on it as Mushi bent the saw to show everyone that it was real as the crowd gasped at it.

"All right now my faithful assistant has volunteered for this death defying trick on the condition that I take him to the KND Summer Bash tomorrow night, and as my sister always says Sanbans never say no to a date".

"Uhh Mushi are you sure you know what you're doing?, I mean I don't want to end up half a person for the rest of my life a thinner Tommy said as Mushi nodded approaching the box Tommy was in.

"All right ladies and gents now watch closely as I saw my assistant in half and then reassemble him without a puzzle box to show me how to do it".

"Mushi sawed the box into three pieces as Tommy gulped not liking this scenario one bit as Mushi smiled at the crowd.

"Taduh now for the hard part getting my assistant back into one piece now prepare to be amazed as I put him back together like a puzzle".

Mushi pushed the three boxes together and Mushi bowed as Tommy was whole again and the crowd clapped and gasped in wonder and Mushi wheeled Tommy out telling him she told him there was nothing to worry about.

"Amazing that was just mind blowing that she can do all that, all right next is Sonya Daniels dancing to Squirrels In My Pants with back up dancers Wally Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Rachel Mckenzie, and Lee Macarthur.

"Hey everybody I hope you're ready for some Candace Flynn dancing because I'm so ready to show you my S to the I to the M to the P dance" Sonia said starting the music as she danced and her friends took their place behind her.

"Thank you everyone and I hope you vote for me because I unlike my sister will not threaten you to vote for me".

The crowd cheered as Sonya and her dance crew left the stage making way for the next act as the announcer for the evening came back out.

"Wow two Fullbright's in one night one nice, sweet, cute, and jazzy, the other mean, angry, pouting, and screaming gee I wonder if they have different fathers" The announcer said as Fanny just threw her angry pout at him.

"Next we have Hoagie Gilligan and Lizzie Devine dancing to Just A Kiss By Lady Antebellum, and I believe more than one kiss may be shared in this dance".

Hoagie and Lizzie slid across the stage kissing the whole time as the song played and Fanny saw yet another girl being lost in her fight for single ladies.

"What is this damn world coming to where girl's feel they have to date boys to feel secure, I mean I'm not dating and look how I turned out" Fanny said to herself as a boy with black hair, a notebook, a black Sharpie, a flannel shirt hiding a T shirt, black boots, blue eyes, and camo pants sat down next to her.

"Hey Fullbright I saw this seat open and I was wondering if maybe I could sit here, I think there's a lot for us to talk about" the boy said writing in his notebook.

"Beat it Ward that seat is reserved for Rachel you know that, Fanny Fullbright doesn't run anywhere without a Rachel Mckenzie by her side".

"Well it seems that word got out about my crush on you and I want to squash those rumors by saying there true, why else do you think I chose the one, the only, the boy hater herself Fanny Fullbright?".

"Look Ward I said to beat it I don't go for poets because they think that everything they write is gold and it's just not".

"Yea well the difference between me and those other phonies is I work on my craft until I'm satisfied not girls, not fans, and not the media by any means".

"You have five seconds to find a new seat before I find one for you and trust me none of us want that because if I find you one chances are I'll be on the next thing moving away from this godforsaken place" Fanny said her voice more of a growl than a normal voice.

"You'll find that threats don't work with me Fullbright, I've been threatened by everybody in our town, school, and social circle, I wasn't phased then and I'm not phased now" John said grinning back at Fanny.

"All right let's give Hoagie and Lizzie a round of applause and next up is Kuki Sanban doing her comedy routine, and trust me I was here earlier and it' going to kill ladies and gents just kill" The announcer said John continuing to stare at Fanny.

"Ward you keep your eyes to yourself or your going to have a black eye, a cut lip, a bloody nose and some broken limbs by the end of the night" Fanny said as John just guffawed and Fanny shook her fists at him.

The crowd were in uproars at Kuki's impressions of her friends and John pretended to yawn and his hand found Fanny's shoulders as she grumbled typical and stared at him.

"You don't know what the word no means do you Ward, let me explain in great detail what it means you lowly maggot!" Fanny screamed about to hit John as he cowered and Fanny found herself resisting.

"I can't believe it I mean I have never resisted hitting a boy before but here I am not hitting him" Fanny's POV said as Fanny just angrily growled and stormed from her seat.

"And if I catch you following me I'm going to go apeshit on you John, I need alone time and so do you to process the reason I can't for the life of me find it in my heart to hit you".

Fanny stomped off grumbling under her breath as John watched Kuki who chose Fanny next and her voice was rich with Irish heritage.

"Hey you dog you better polish my boots and kiss the ground I fucking walk on because I'm Fanny Fullbright and not some girl off the streets" Kuki imitated as the crowd was in tears from laughing.

"Hey I say boy you better vote for me or I'm going to beat your head in hard, do you even know who you're talking to idiot?"

Fanny Fullbright the crowd echoed laughing their heads off as Kuki was sure she was going to win or be a close second to Mushi.

"I'm Numbah 86 and I'll never leave the safety of the Moonbase, date a boy, or even move on with my life after KND".

Fanny angrily came back and grabbed her purse with tears in her eyes as the crowd gasped not seeing her cry before.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I uhh- I- umm- I forgot my purse so carry on making fun of me because as soon as this dumb talent shows over you're not going to have the chance you damn fakers!" Fanny bawled running off as John ran after her.

"Well I guess that's my act and I just seriously hurt one of my best friends, I'm going to go find her so Mr. Announcer guy come on down and announce Wally so we can get this over with" Kuki said slowly walking from the stage.

"And last but not least Wally Beatles dancing to another Phineas And Ferb song Alien Heart by Max Modem and The Mainframes" The announcer said as Rachel, Kuki, and Sonya slowly joined him on stage to dance along to his song.

After Wally was done the Announcer came onto the stage with three trophies rewarding Mushi, Kuki, and Sonya with trophies Kuki in 3rd Mushi in 2nd and Sonya in 1st.

"Right now with that over let's go find Fanny and see if we can help John console her, even if she did deserve half of what she got tonight from Kuki's impression of her" Rachel said running off with Wally, Kuki, Sonya, Lizzie, and Nigel following her.

Well that's it for now and I'm sorry if it's too short but I find I write my best chapters this way so please read and reply and next chapter we find a lot about Fanny so there's something to look forward to.


End file.
